


Solo Stag Night

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: It’s Harry’s stag night, but he’s the only one invited. What does Natasha have in store?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff/Fleur Delacour
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Solo Stag Night

Harry Potter wasn’t sure what to think as he checked in at the designated hotel and walked up the stairs towards the room number he’d been given. He wasn’t expecting to feel so awkward and uncertain while on the way to his own stag party, but who could blame him? He’d never heard of a stag party that only one person had received an invitation to (that one person being himself.) He didn’t understand that, nor did he understand why Ron had allowed his coworker Natasha to set the entire thing up. He got along with the beautiful young redhead of course, even if he tried to ignore just how beautiful she was. He knew how jealous Ginny could get and how possessive she was of him. So he kept things as professional as he could with Natasha and had always done his best not to notice her bigger breasts or curvier ass. Ginny was the only redhead for him! Never mind the fact that she was constantly on the road with the Holyhead Harpies, or that she seemed more interested in parading around on his arm whenever there was a big social gathering or Ministry event.

He did like Natasha and considered her a friend; his closest friend for sure at SHIELD, where he worked as Director Fury’s expert on magic. But she wasn’t his _best_ friend, and she wasn’t a bloke either. So why was it her who was throwing him a stag party instead of Ron? Better yet, why hadn’t Ron or anyone else been invited to attend? He was still no closer to understanding that, and Ron had dodged any and all attempts at questioning him. Harry had accepted he wasn’t going to get any answers until he opened the door to hotel room 1205 and saw what Natasha had in store for him. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” he whispered to himself as he arrived at his destination and stared at the door to 1205. “Let’s find out what the hell is going on.” The door didn’t appear to be locked but he knocked anyway to announce his presence, just in case Natasha was running behind and hadn’t fully prepared whatever she was trying to set up.

“Harry? Is that you?” He was pretty sure the muffled voice belonged to Natasha.

“Yes, it’s me,” he said. “Are you ready for me, or should I hang around the lobby for a bit and come back later?”

“No, no,” Natasha said. “We’re ready for you.” We? So others had been invited after all then? Maybe this was some kind of surprise party?

There were any number of potential scenarios that had run through his mind as he tried to guess at what he was going to see on the other side of this door, each more fanciful and unrealistic than the last, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality that awaited him in 1205. He opened the door, stared dumbly for a few seconds and then rubbed his eyes, sure that this was a mirage or maybe even some kind of visual gag set up by George. But not even the most expensive item at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes could have ever created an illusion this amazing.

“Hello, Harry. Are you ready for your party?” Natasha said. She smiled knowingly as his eyes ran across the room, never settling on one thing. How could he? Everywhere he looked, a gorgeous half-naked woman smiled back at him.

“Hi, Harry. Good to see you again.”

“Uh, yeah. Nice to see you too,” he said, not sure what else to say as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Harry didn’t know Wanda Maximoff all that well; their only connection was through Natasha, who worked alongside her in the Avengers. He’d seen the two together often enough and had exchanged idle pleasantries with her, and he knew she had power similar but not identical to the magic that witches and wizards generally practiced but he didn’t know her all that well. He was about to get to know her _very_ well though by the looks of it. She was wearing a dark red corset with matching panties and stockings. She smiled when she saw him looking and spun around to show him the back side. Strike that; she wasn’t wearing normal panties, but a thong instead. He’d never appreciated how nice her ass was until now. Now he had a feeling he’d never be able to look at her and _not_ let his mind wander back to this moment, to how her ass looked in that thong.

He could have stared at Wanda’s thong-clad ass for the rest of the night, but that would have been doing a disservice to all of the other eye candy on display for him. As opposed to Wanda, who he’d known was a sexy woman even if he hadn’t spent much time appreciating it before he’d opened this door, he knew very well that Fleur Delacour was a beautiful woman. He had known it for years, ever since he’d been a hormonal fourteen year old boy and she’d flown in on her carriage and taken up a prominent spot in his masturbatory fantasies that she’d never really relinquished, even as the years passed and he’d grown from a horny teenage virgin to, well, a man who had lost his virginity but was still pretty horny.

Beautiful had never seemed like an adequate term for Fleur; he wasn’t sure the English language had ever come up with a word to describe her body, which was perfect in every way. Maybe her native French had done a better job, but he found it hard to imagine that any language could do justice to Fleur’s flawless skin, her gorgeous face, her big round breasts that made men drool or her ass that swayed enticingly without the need for any conscious effort on her part. She was visual perfection, she was goddess made flesh, and he was seeing more of her than he ever expected to see outside of his forbidden fantasies. 

“I just bought zis new set last week,” Fleur said. She struck a pose for him and then did a quick twirl, offering a glimpse of every inch of her body in the powder blue lace bra and panty set. “What do you zink, ‘Arry? Is eet good?”

“Good,” he whispered. “Yes, good. Very good. Lace. Very very good. Blue lace. Very nice.” He blushed, knowing he was stammering like an idiot, but she just giggled and clapped her hands while bouncing in place on the balls of her feet in excitement. It made her breasts bounce inside of her bra, which did nothing to help with Harry’s frazzled state of mind.

“You’re going to break him if you keep that up, Fleur. And none of us want that.” Looking away from Fleur Delacour’s half naked body was one of the hardest things Harry had ever done in his life, but it wasn’t like the view was any less appealing when he looked over at the woman who had put all of this together. 

There had always been part of him that had been afraid to compare Natasha Romanoff to the other young redheaded woman in his life. He had always known that his fiancée would be found wanting in any such comparison, unless maybe the competition was flying on a broomstick. He’d always ruthlessly quashed any attempts his mind made to think of the two women side by side, not wanting to examine his preferences and what they said about the choices he’d made in his life. But he couldn’t stop the comparisons now. He’d seen Ginny naked of course, but this was the first time he’d ever seen so much of Natasha’s body. Though he was ashamed to say it, there was simply no comparison to be made. Natasha’s body put his fiancée’s to shame. She was taller and curvier, with wider hips, a fuller ass and breasts that would actually fill his hands if he were to grab them. And he very much wanted to grab them.

“Are you ready for your party, Harry?” she asked.

“Natasha,” he said faintly. “What is this?”

“I think you know exactly what this is,” she said. He looked her body up and down in the sheer black teddy and involuntarily licked his lips. “This is your stag night, Harry. It’s your last chance to experience what life is like before you make your promises and pledge yourself to your wife.”

“But Ginny…”

“She’s not your wife yet, ‘Arry,” Fleur said. “You don’t owe her your faithfulness yet.” Harry doubted Ginny would agree with that statement, but she wasn’t here to make her feelings known and it wasn’t like he was in any state to argue, not with three of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen standing half-naked in front of him.

“Isn’t her party tonight too?” Wanda asked. He nodded silently; Ginny had refused to discuss the exact details of what she would be getting up to tonight, but he’d seen the bill. Whatever she and her friends had planned was going to be obscenely expensive, and knowing Ginny’s tastes it would probably be needlessly extravagant too.

“Who knows _what_ she’ll be getting up to,” Natasha said, shrugging her shoulders. “But whatever she and her friends have planned, I’m betting the four of us can come up with something even better.”

Harry should have said no. He should have turned around, walked out the door, gone home and waited for Ginny to come back once her party ended, whenever that might have been. But he didn’t do any of those things. Instead he walked farther forward into the room, into the group of three scantily clad women who welcomed him with open arms. 

\--

It was safe to say this stag party had been beyond anything Harry had ever expected. Even when he’d opened the door and seen the three gorgeous women waiting for him, he still wouldn’t have been able to picture anything quite like _this._

They’d started off slow, if making out with three beautiful women at the same time could be considered ‘slow.’ It had been one of the greatest experiences of his life up to that point, sharing a heated kiss with one beautiful woman while the other two hovered nearby, usually with one rubbing his chest or squeezing his ass while the other offered her body up so his hands could do a little exploring of their own. But it had to be considered a slow start now, at least in comparison to what had followed it.

The simple removal of clothing wasn’t nearly as simple as usual when there were four people involved. The girls made a show of it; he would be kissing one while fondling another and the third would stand out of reach but within his line of sight while she slowly, sensuously removed what she was wearing and exposed her stunning body for him to gawk at. After all three of the women were naked it was his turn, and this time it was less of a show and more of a group effort. He didn’t have to do a thing; the three of them swarmed him and undressed him in a flurry of activity.

Wanda pulled his shirt over his arms, Natasha unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and shoved them down his legs, and Fleur crouched down on the floor to slip them over his ankles and off of his feet. The boxers were simple to take care of from there, and then he found himself just as naked as the ladies. He felt a momentary stab of panic and insecurity once he was stripped. He’d always been told he had a nice cock, but what if it had just been platitudes from lovers who were trying to spare his feelings? What if these three gorgeous creatures would take one look at his cock and laugh, and the whole amazing night would be ruined before it could really even begin?

He needn’t have worried though. The three of them smiled and nodded in approval, and there had actually been a brief argument about who would get to suck his cock first. Harry hadn’t thought he would live to see the day where three beautiful women argued because they just couldn’t wait to suck his cock, but that seemed to be the situation he found himself in at the moment, impossible as it was to believe.

In the end Natasha had won the argument on account of it being her who had put all of this together in the first place, which was how he got to this moment.

“Go, Natasha! Suck it! Take it down deep!” With the argument over Wanda had switched to supporting her friend, cheering her on to suck his cock as well as she could. It didn’t seem like Natasha needed much encouragement, and she sure as hell didn’t need any tips. This wasn’t Harry’s first blowjob but it was by far the best. Natasha was on a completely different level. She bobbed her head on his cock with confidence, she took him down without gagging or needing to pull back, and she kept her eyes locked on his the whole time, which just added to the experience for him. Those green eyes stared up at him with lust and excitement, watching his reaction to everything she was doing.

It was disappointingly quickly that Natasha pulled her mouth off of him. He whined in unquenched thirst, badly wanting her to take him back into her mouth and show him more of what she could do. She laughed at his pitiful whine.

“You look like you’re a kid and I just took your favorite toy away,” Natasha commented as she got back to her feet. “But don’t worry; it’s not like you’re going to go without for long. There are two other women in here that are just _desperate_ to make sure you have a good time, remember?”

How could he have forgotten? Fleur was hugging him from behind and had been brushing her perfect breasts against his back throughout Natasha’s blowjob, something he had been keenly aware of. Unfortunately for her, being in that position on the other side of his body meant that Wanda had the easier and more direct path to take Natasha’s place, and she took full advantage of that fact. She was down on her knees in front of him before Fleur could even remove her arms from around his midsection. The blonde grumbled to herself in French but did not move to try and stop Wanda from claiming her prize.

“He’s so fucking big,” Wanda breathed. “Fuck, this is going to be a challenge.”

“If you are not up to eet, you can step aside and let me ‘andle zis,” Fleur said. Wanda shook her head right away, not willing to give up her position. She wrapped one of her hands around his shaft and rubbed it up and down before taking an exploratory lick across the head of his cock.

“I know you can do it,” Natasha said, returning the encouragement her friend had offered during her turn. “Just pace yourself. Don’t take too much in at once unless you want to choke yourself, and don’t worry about trying to imitate me. Just do what works best for you.” Wanda nodded, taking her friend’s advice to heart as she got to work. She wrapped her lips around him and began to suck. 

Harry approved of Natasha’s advice to her friend. While her blowjob had felt amazing, he appreciated that Wanda didn’t try and give him more of the same. Rather than bobbing her head rapidly and showing off how deeply she could take him, Wanda focused more on using her tongue as much as possible. Her tongue would press against him while he was in her mouth, and she frequently pulled her lips off of him to run her tongue along the entire length of his cock. She even dipped down more than once to lick at his balls, something that Harry had never experienced but quickly decided he was a huge fan of. And he wasn’t the only one, as it turned out.

“Yeah, lick those balls, Wanda!” Natasha said. “He deserves it, don’t you think? His fiancée is out spending all of his money right now on a fancy party that he’s not invited to. It’s only right that we go out of our way to make this stag party the best night of Harry’s life even if we didn’t get any sort of budget for it. Don’t you think so, Harry? Don’t you think you deserve to have a hot little thing like Wanda down there licking your balls?”

“Uhhh…” Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that. The references to Ginny should have made him feel at least vaguely uncomfortable, but he couldn’t muster even a trace amount of guilt or sympathy for his fiancée. It was hard to think about much of anything when your balls were being licked. And speaking of having your balls licked, it occurred to him that if he didn’t voice some kind of agreement then said ball licking might stop, and even in his current state he knew enough to know that he very much didn’t want that to happen. “…Yes?”

“Hell yeah you do!” Natasha said. “Keep going, Wanda! Keep licking those big balls!”

Wanda did just that, but not at the exclusion of everything else. She kept licking every part of him, from his balls all the way to his tip, and probably would have kept doing so if Fleur had not gotten impatient for her turn.

“I ‘ave waited long enough,” Fleur grumbled at last. “I ‘ave wanted to suck ‘arry’s cock since zee Triwizard Tournament and that is quite long enough for me!” Wanda’s tongue stopped licking his balls, and losing that stimulation cleared Harry’s brain enough for him to take in Fleur’s proclamation and understand what it meant.

“You’ve…wanted me?” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “All this time?” He couldn’t believe it. _Fleur Delacour_ had spent nearly ten years wanting to suck _his_ cock? “But, uh, why didn’t you say anything? I would’ve let you.” It would’ve been a dream come true!

“Because you were not ready back zen,” Fleur said, pulling away from his back and circling around to replace Wanda as soon as she got up. “You were just a boy, and veela, we do not do ‘gentle.’ You would not ‘ave been able to keep up with my appetites. And by the time you got older Ginevra had already sunk her claws into you, zee ‘arpy. She does not deserve you, but I believed I was too late.” It was no secret to Harry that Fleur and Ginny had never gotten along, but hearing the French witch hurl such venom at his fiancée still surprised him.

“But it’s not too late,” Natasha said. At first Harry thought she was talking to Fleur, but then why was she looking straight at him. “He’s not married yet, is he? He’s still right here for the taking. So go and take him.”

“ _Oui._ ” Fleur looked up at him from her knees, and he shivered and moaned at what he saw in her baby blue eyes. He’d always known how absurdly, impossibly beautiful she was, but now he was beginning to understand what she meant when she talked about the sexual appetite of a veela. Her eyes didn’t look wholly human as she stared up at him. She looked like a predator preparing to pounce on prey it had apparently been eyeing for the better part of a decade. She looked like she wanted to devour him whole.

And devouring him was pretty close to what she actually did. She wrapped her lips around his cock and formed a tight seal, but the intensity behind the movement of her head as she bobbed up and down his length felt very different from what Natasha had done earlier. Where Natasha had been showing him what she could do and how far down she could take him while also watching him closely and making sure he was enjoying himself, he didn’t think Fleur was trying to prove anything or was worried about his pleasure. He wasn’t sure if she was even aware of anything beyond the dick in her mouth. She sucked at it ravenously, desperately, as if she needed to swallow him as quickly as possible, as if her body and her brain would not be able to function properly again until she’d made him cum, preferably as quickly as possible. And maybe that was all true. He still didn’t know everything there was to know about veela, but he did know they were intensely sexual beings. Now he was getting firsthand proof of that, and he didn’t know how long he would be able to stand it.

“Holy shit,” Wanda whispered, sounding just as impressed as Harry felt. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“No kidding,” Natasha said, equally awed. “Look at her go.” She looked up and caught Harry’s eye. “Well? How does it feel?” There were any number of things Harry could have said, that he wanted to say, but none of them came out. How could he describe the force of nature that was Fleur Delacour fucking her own face on his cock like her life was on the line? 

“ _Fuck,_ ” was all he managed to get out, and even that one word barely escaped through the moans Fleur’s slurping mouth and convulsing throat were forcing out of him. It was enough though. Natasha and Wanda looked at each other and shared a laugh.

“I think that about says it all,” Natasha mused. The two women stood and watched in silence after that, humble spectators who had a front row seat to the spectacle that was an aroused veela going all-out to suck the cock of her chosen man, especially when she’d desired that chosen man for years and was finally getting the chance to claim him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry whispered. “I’m going to cum soon if you don’t stop.” It was meant to be a warning to Fleur, a signal that she should back off so they could continue on to whatever was next, but she either didn’t heed the warning or didn’t even hear it. Neither answer would surprise him, but the important thing was figuring out how to make her realize the severity of the situation. He stared at Natasha with wide eyes, but she didn’t look nearly as worried about his impending orgasm as he was.

“Go ahead, Harry,” she said. “Go ahead and give her your cum. She clearly wants it bad.”

“But—“

“Don’t worry,” Natasha insisted. “You didn’t think we were going to let this stop with one orgasm, did you? We’ll get you hard again in no time, won’t we Wanda?” Wanda just nodded while biting her lip and watching Fleur’s head in constant motion; she was too enthralled by the show to take her eyes off of it. “There, you see? This night isn’t going to be ending any time soon, Harry. Now go ahead and give Fleur what she’s been craving for years.”

Harry’s control had been teetering anyway, and now that Natasha had assured him the fun wouldn’t come to an end regardless he lost the futile battle to hold himself back. He was realizing now that he would have lost it regardless, that his fate was sealed the moment that Fleur’s lips wrapped around his cock. The nature of a veela would have accepted nothing less.

The warnings were over and the point of no return had been crossed, not that Fleur cared. She kept propelling her head on his cock as his hips humped forward and his balls smacked against her chin. His cum started spilling into her mouth as he broke with a grunt, and Fleur moaned loudly the very moment that she got her first taste of his seed.

“Jesus fuck,” Wanda whispered. “That’s the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed quietly. “Swallow it, Fleur. Swallow it all down.” Harry doubted Fleur heard her, and there was no chance her words made any difference. Fleur was going to swallow every last drop of cum that he had to give her regardless of what anyone said or did, including him. And there was a lot of it too, far more than he’d ever cum at one time until now. Even he was surprised at just how much cum he deposited in Fleur’s mouth, but she was in no way thrown off by the volume that he was throwing at her. She eagerly gulped it all down as fast as he could give it to her, her mouth and her throat always ready for more. 

Fleur kept slurping lewdly long past the point that he’d finished cumming, and eventually it became too much for his sensitive cock to handle. He weakly pushed on her head with a groan, and she seemed to come back to herself at least somewhat. She pulled her mouth off of him at last, and he sighed in relief. It had been amazing. It had been beyond amazing, actually; it had been the greatest sexual experience of his entire life. But he needed a break.

“So? ‘Ow long until you will be ready again?” Fleur asked, looking between his face and his cock expectantly while remaining down on her knees. He groaned and shook his head, but fortunately Natasha was there to step in.

“I think he’ll need a minute, Fleur,” she said. “I’m betting he’s never had an orgasm even close to that before. It’s not every day a guy gets blown by a veela, right?” It was very well done as far as playing to Fleur’s vanity, but it also happened to be completely true.

“Oui,” Fleur said, nodding in agreement. “Especially if all he can compare eet to is _Ginevra._ Very well, ‘arry; we will wait. But do not wake us wait too long, oui?”

He nodded. Despite the massive amount of cum he’d just fed Fleur, he had a feeling it wasn’t going to take long at all for him to get hard again, especially not when he turned his head away from the gorgeous French witch and saw Natasha caressing Wanda’s ass.

Yep. Not long at all now.

\--

“Zat is long enough!” Fleur said. She’d gotten back to her feet to wait, but now she went right back down to her knees on the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

“It’s only been five minutes,” Wanda said. “If that.”

“Yeah, it’s probably been three minutes tops,” Natasha said, “but do you really feel like waiting any longer?”

“Not really,” Wanda admitted. “Fine. Who gets his cock this time then?”

“I will be ‘appy to—“ Fleur began, but the two other women shook their heads and said ‘no’ in perfect unison.

“You had your turn on his cock,” Natasha said. “Don’t be greedy.”

“Fine,” Fleur said with a sigh. “No matter. I will just go lower zen.” She did indeed go lower, tonguing his balls much like Wanda had earlier before taking one of them into her mouth and sucking on it. While the other two argued over who should go where, Fleur had claimed her spot and gotten to work. Harry knew the discussion continued between Natasha and Wanda but he wasn’t really paying attention to it at this point, not now that Fleur’s lips were sealed around his testicle and she was suckling it with the same single-minded focus that she’d attacked his cock not that long ago.

It seemed that the other two had reached some kind of agreement, because Natasha soon got down on her knees next to Fleur. It was a tight fit and Fleur didn’t seem too eager to budge over and make room for her, but eventually Natasha had managed to get into a good enough position to get her hand around his cock, lean in and smooch the head. He’d been growing hard again even before Fleur had started sucking his balls, so he was pretty much ready by the time that Natasha joined her. She was only kissing and licking his cock for a matter of seconds before he was fully hard and ready for her.

“Finally, I can suck this cock,” she said, grinning in anticipation.

“You already did,” he pointed out, but she shook her head.

“That doesn’t count,” she said. “That was just a teaser. Now I get to suck you for real, not to mention I get to find out if your cum is as delicious as Fleur made it seem.” Fleur did not answer her verbally. That would have required her to take his balls out of her mouth, and the only time that she did that was when she released one so she could immediately pop the other between her lips. But she did nod her head slightly at Natasha, not that Natasha was going to take her word for it. She was going to find out for herself. 

Having his cock inside of Natasha’s mouth had been amazing the first time and had ended far too quickly for his liking, but now with the added stimulation of Fleur’s lips around his balls? He doubted anyone had ever had a more satisfying stag party than this, no matter how many guests they had or how much money they blew. He didn’t _want_ any more guests; he wanted these three beauties all to himself. And while on the subject of the three women working to give him a night he would never forget, where was the third? Where was Wanda? He felt bad for her, but there wasn’t really any room for her beside or in between Fleur and Natasha, and he doubted either of them would willingly cede anything to her. That didn’t explain why he couldn’t even see her though. Where had she gone?

The answer to where she’d gone, as he was about to learn, was ‘directly behind him.’ His first clue was the strange cooling sensation that rushed through his ass. He yelped and tensed, wondering what the hell had just happened.

“Relax,” Wanda’s voice said from behind him. “That was just me using a little bit of my powers to get you ready for what’s about to happen.” Harry blinked, considering that. He knew a little about Wanda’s powers, enough to know that she was able to replicate most of the things that magic could do even if she went about it in a different way. Pondering the differences between her powers and the magic he knew wasn’t what was on his mind right now though.

“What do you mean?” he asked warily. “What’s about to happen?” He was nervous to find out what she meant, especially since it apparently involved his ass in some way. His anxiety wasn’t helped at all when he felt her spread his cheeks with her hands. Despite having Fleur’s lips slurping his balls and Natasha’s mouth sliding up and down his length, Harry was a bundle of nerves as he waited to see what Wanda was about to do on the other side of his body, with the one part of him no one had ever touched. He had at least some idea of how powerful she was, and he’d overheard Luna talking to Hermione one time about conjuring a fake penis that she could use to pleasure herself after a long, stressful day at the office. Surely Wanda wasn’t about to do _that_ , was she?

“Oh!” he gasped once she acted. Thankfully for him she had not gone for the scenario his anxious mind had dreamed up. Instead she followed the lead of the two women on the other side and used her mouth on him. It took Harry a minute to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of having his ass licked. He knew such things happened of course, but he hadn’t expected rimming to ever be something he experienced outside of porn videos or the smut stories he sometimes read to try and satisfy himself during Ginny’s frequent trips with the Harpies. It was a hard enough sell just to get Ginny to use her mouth on his cock; asking her to use it on his other hole was unthinkable. She probably would have looked at him like he’d grown a second head if he so much as suggested it, and so he’d believed it wasn’t something he was destined to ever experience himself. But he was being proven very wrong, courtesy of Wanda Maximoff. After taking a minute to accept that it was in fact happening and adjusting to the foreign feeling of a tongue licking his ass, he decided that this wasn’t something that merely sounded like a fun taboo fantasy but wasn’t that enjoyable in reality. No, the reality was pretty damn good too as it turned out.

It certainly didn’t hurt that it wasn’t his ass alone that had a mouth tending to it. Even in the raunchiest fantasies he’d ever had, which did occasionally include a beautiful woman introducing him to the pleasures of rimming, there hadn’t been a beautiful redhead sucking his cock while the stunning veela who had been his number one masturbation fuel since the age of fourteen kept her lips wrapped around his balls like she never wanted to let them go. The fact that all three of those things were happening to him at the same time right now seemed almost too much to believe. Even the horniest part of his brain, the one that had been frustrated and neglected and forced to rely on absurd sexual fantasies to get him through his days most of the time, felt like this was a reward and a level of devotion that no man could ever deserve, not even one who had been through the unique life of the Boy-Who-Lived.

But he looked down into the wide, unblinking eyes of Natasha as she bobbed her head, felt Fleur suckle his balls with a determined, almost fanatical effort, and got used to Wanda’s tongue exploring his ass, Harry knew that it was happening whether he deserved it or not. Were the tribulations of his childhood and the sexual frustrations of his adulthood enough to have merited this kind of triple assault, this feast of attention and devotion? That wasn’t for him to decide, but it seemed that these three beauties did and that was all that really mattered.

Harry couldn’t focus on just one thing, just one sensation of pleasure. None of the women allowed him to do so. If he lost himself in the newness of his first ever rimming as Wanda’s tongue got more comfortable and made itself at home in his rear, it wasn’t long before Natasha swallowed him all the way to the base and commanded his attention. If he stopped to enjoy having the entirety of his cock inside of his co-worker’s mouth, Fleur was there to switch sides or give a particularly hard suck of his balls and remind him that his balls were being worshipped by his longtime fantasy girl. And if he ever gave his fourteen year old self a mental high five for having the former Beauxbatons champion down on her knees and tending to his balls, there was Wanda’s tongue to reinforce that yes; he really was having his ass licked by Natasha’s SHIELD teammate. It was an unrelenting circle of overwhelming ecstasy, and all three of the girls were doing their part to make sure he had the time of his life. There was no way he could focus on the efforts of any one of them individually, so he just stood there, soaked in the pleasure they were giving him and did his best to hold on and prolong it for as long as possible.

He never wanted this night to end, nor did he want this triple oral assault to stop any time soon. But it was unrealistic for him to expect to be able to hold on for long, especially when you considered his sexual history up to that point. His sex life had been mundane and infrequent at best until tonight, with awkward blowjobs and half-speed doggy style sex being about as adventurous as it got, and most nights he had only his hand for company while his fiancée traveled with the Harpies. How could he possibly hope to keep this up for long? It was a minor miracle that he’d even lasted this long.

“I’m going to cum,” he muttered, not sure who he was warning or if it even was a warning. It wasn’t like Natasha was going to pull off of his cock; she’d already made it very clear that she wanted to taste his cum. Sure enough, her lips slid along his cock with increased speed in response to his words, as if she wanted to hurry the process along and taste his cum as soon as possible. And Wanda and Fleur didn’t cease their attacks either. Wanda’s tongue continued to boldly rim his ass, and Fleur’s lips did all they could to aid Natasha in her quest to sample his seed.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He came with a groan, his hips rocking forward on their own and pushing his cock deeper into Natasha’s mouth as he gave her his semen. She proved to be just as adept at swallowing his cum as Fleur had been, though she did so in her own way. Fleur had been desperate to gulp it all down as quickly as she could, while Natasha seemed like she wanted to savor it instead. She took her time in swallowing his cum, swirling it around and moaning. This had the side effect that some of his semen dribbled out of her mouth as he kept shooting and she was more interested in enjoying her treat. Fleur noticed the spillage and objected most strongly. She released his balls from between her lips with a _pop_ and glared at Natasha.

“Do not waste eet!” she shouted. “If you are not going to swallow it all, take what you want and zen leave the rest for moi!” She elbowed Natasha in the ribs, and the redhead willingly pulled her mouth off of his cock. She took a mouthful of cum with her as she left, and Harry watched her swish it around in her mouth with her eyes closed. Fleur’s head descended as soon as Natasha left, taking her place and once again swallowing his cum as quickly as he could give it to her. Normally he would have already stopped cumming long before now, and this was even about the point that he’d emptied when Fleur sucked him off earlier. But apparently going from one mouth to the other triggered something inside of him, some desire to make sure that neither of his lovers were neglected. Or maybe all of the attention he’d just received had tapped into reserves he’d never known he had. Either way he was cumming more than he’d ever come in his life, and by a very wide margin. Fleur still seemed up to the challenge no matter how much semen he shot into her hungry mouth, but he still wasn’t done just yet. Maybe his body wasn’t allowing him to finish because it knew there was still one other woman who might want a taste.

“Hey, move over!” Wanda said. She’d stopped licking his ass and moved around to the other side, sliding in on her knees next to Fleur after Natasha had gracefully moved to let her in. “You’ve had plenty! I want a taste too!” 

Fleur released his cock and let Wanda in, even if it was begrudgingly. He was nearly finished by this point but he still managed a few final spurts into Wanda’s open mouth. She swirled her tongue around, licked her lips and smiled at him after he was done.

“Wow,” he said. “Did that really just happen?”

“Yes,” Natasha said, rising up, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the bed. “And it hasn’t stopped happening.”

“Seriously?” Cumming more than once in a day was all but unheard of for him, at least when with another person. Sometimes he was lucky to even manage one before Ginny would cut him off because she was tired, or busy, or whatever other excuse she could come up with to get out of continuing once he’d gotten her off. These three beautiful vixens had given him not one but two orgasms already. And they were incredible orgasms at that; the two biggest and most intense of his entire life. “We’re going to go again?”

“Harry, this is your _stag party,_ ” Natasha said, shaking her head at him. “And what kind of stag party ends this early?”

“She’s right,” Wanda said. “We put this entire thing together for your benefit. What kind of hosts would we be if we let you leave here so soon? Everyone knows a stag party can’t end before one or two in the morning, at the earliest!”

“Which means you have plenty of time to let that big dick get hard again so we can go back to giving it the love it’s missed out on for so many years,” Natasha said, rubbing his arm and grinning.

“Oui,” Fleur said. “But not too long. I ‘ave been waiting a long time for this, ‘Arry. A long, _long_ time. I do not zink I will be able to stop with just one time once I finally take your cock inside of me. Normally a veela who has waited as long as I have would not stop until she’d gotten at least eight loads from her lover, but since I must share with the others, I suppose three or four will do.”

Harry gulped, looking at the predatory glint in Fleur’s eyes and the way Wanda bit her lower lip while staring at his cock, and then looking over to Natasha who had circled around to his side and was rubbing one hand across his muscular ass. She met his look with a sultry smile.

“I know you’re up for the challenge, Harry,” she said, caressing his ass. “You’ve been neglected for years, but that’s over now. We’re here for you, we’re here to take care of you and make sure you don’t leave this hotel room unsatisfied. And we won’t either. You’re going to take care of all three of us; you’re going to fuck us and fill us with your cum and make us scream and moan and climax on your cock. Because that’s just who you are, Harry. You’ve never let me down once, and I know you’re not going to start now.”

What could Harry say to that, to any of it? Three beautiful women wanted to spend the entire night fucking him, and they had every expectation of him being able to please them all. He’d never had anything even close to this happen to him before. What was he going to do, say no? He’d had his intelligence questioned many times over the years, and often it was for a valid reason, but Harry Potter wasn’t stupid enough to suggest that he might not be able to last as long or perform as well as they expected him to.

He just allowed Fleur to take his left hand and Wanda to take his right, and when the two women walked him towards the bed he let his feet fall in step with them, while his eyes followed the swaying ass of Natasha as she led the way to paradise.

\--

“So everything went well then?”

“Yes, Ron.” Natasha smiled at the concern of Harry’s best friend, even if the wizard really needed to learn how to use a phone. She swore he’d almost blown her eardrum off! “Still going well, in fact.”

She looked over her shoulder to confirm it, and yes, it was indeed still going well. Fleur was on her hands and knees on the bed while Harry fucked her from behind. Her amazing breasts jiggled and she moaned erotically in French with every snap of Harry’s hips and every deep thrust into her body. Harry’s French friend was turning out to be even more insatiable than Natasha had expected her to be. It was a good thing Harry had come through and met her lofty expectations just like he always did. He’d had plenty of stamina for all three of them. Every woman had been treated to at least one creampie by now. Natasha had loved hers, but she’d wanted to experiment; that’s why her next turn had ended with a tittyfuck that forced him to spray his cum all over her face. Wanda had done some experimenting of her own, but not Fleur. Now that they’d moved on to true sex Fleur had not wanted him to cum anywhere but inside of her pussy. That must have had something to do with her veela traits. She’d finally claimed the man she had desired for so many years, and she would not be satisfied until he’d shot as much semen into her womb as he possibly could.

Fleur was getting yet another fucking even as Natasha climbed off of the bed to take a break and return Ron’s call, but Wanda wasn’t going ignored. Her fellow Avenger was also on the bed, and while Harry pounded into Fleur he still took the time to suck on one of Wanda’s breasts and massage the other. He wasn’t leaving any of them neglected, and Natasha knew he would take care of her again as soon as she was ready to return to the bed.

“Well, uh, good,” Ron said, unable to hide his embarrassment. “That’s, that’s good. Thanks for making sure he’s having a good time.”

“Oh, it’s our pleasure, believe me,” Natasha said with a grin. Fleur chose that moment to scream in obscene, orgasmic bliss, and it was so loud that there was no way Ron didn’t hear it. That was confirmed when she heard him cough directly into the phone. She smirked and waited until he settled down before she continued. “Thank you for going along with it. Not every guy would do this for his friend, especially when that guy also happens to be the sister of his fiancée.”

“Yeah, well, he’s my brother,” Ron said. “Maybe not by blood, but he’s closer to me than any of my actual brothers. And besides, I suggested this for Ginny’s sake too.”

“I doubt she’ll see it that way,” Natasha said. She didn’t know Harry’s fiancée well and had only spoken with her a couple of times, but she knew enough about her personality to have a pretty good idea of how she was going to react when her relationship with Harry changed. Because honestly, there was no way it couldn’t. The three of them had changed Harry’s life forever tonight, and his best friend had approved.

“I’m doing it for her too,” Ron said, which surprised her slightly. “They’re not right for each other, and they’ll both be better off this way. She can scream about it all she likes, but eventually she’s going to be much happier when she finds somebody who’s right for her. And as for Harry…”

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “Don’t worry about Harry. The three of us have that covered.” For tonight, and maybe beyond. There hadn’t been much time to talk with Harry about the future, but Natasha was very strongly in favor of sharing Harry’s bed regularly. It went without saying that Fleur felt the same, and she had a feeling Wanda would be up for more after how incredible tonight had gone. But that was something to deal with later. For right now, Natasha wanted to enjoy what was left of the stag party. She said a quick goodbye to Ron and then slowly walked back towards the bed. 

“You have enough left for one more go?” she asked once she caught Harry’s eye. He looked absolutely exhausted, but he managed a tired smile. She wasn’t ready for this party to be over just yet, and apparently neither was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
